Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and, more particularly, to information processing performed by multi-touch operation.
Related Art
Technology for processing information by means of multi-touch operation has hitherto been proposed.
JP 5232033 B describes information selected by a first touch being pasted as it is to a position of a second touch when the second touch is detected while the first touch is still held.
JP 2011-135562 A describes the following. When new touch operation is detected while a parameter is selected by a first touch, the new touch operation is recognized as a second touch. Touch operation pertinent to parameters other than the parameter image being selected are made void, and a value of the parameter being selected is changed on the basis of a distance and direction of shift (rotating operation) of the second touch.
Incidentally, when various types of information processing apparatus are equipped with a plurality of operation elements, like control buttons and control knobs, there are a lot of cases where a control value of a certain operation element is desired to be adjusted to the same value as that of another operation element.
For example, in relation to a mixer fader capable of being operation by multi-touch, a parameter value of a channel (or a track) belonging to a certain fader A is sometimes desired to be set to the same parameter value as that of a channel (or a track) belonging to another fader B. In this case, all you need to do is to acquire the parameter value of the channel belonging to the fader B; to store the parameter value in memory; and to set the parameter value stored in the memory as a parameter value of the channel to which the fader A belongs. However, performing such copy and paste operation each time is troublesome. In particular, operability becomes worse with an increase in the number of faders to be set. In connection with JP 5232033 B, the information selected by the first touch is merely pasted as-is to the position of the second touch as mentioned above. Therefore, according to the technology, it is impossible to set the value of the fader to a desired value.
The above shows the case where the parameter of the fader is adjusted. In general; however, when a parameter of an arbitrary operation element is adjusted, a similar request or challenge may occur.